This invention relates to optical connectors and, more particularly, to reducing optical coupling errors introduced by lack of precision in the connector parts used.
Typically, connectors used in fiber optics are keyed and formed to snap together in a very precise way to ensure that light is properly coupled between the two sides of the connectors and to minimize losses. As a result, the tolerances of the individual components before, and after, assembly is very important.
In the case of connectors, the connectors typically mounts onto a mating part that, for example, is mounted on a module in a precise way and the connector either xe2x80x98snapsxe2x80x99 onto the mating part to self lock (and may be easily removable) or it is crimped onto the mating part. Often, the mating part is manufactured to a particular specification so that connectors of a particular type, typically from other manufacturers, can connect to it.
The snapping type mating part typically requires high precision in its design, placement and attachment, as well as most, if not all, other critical components on the mating side. If the mating part lacks the requisite precision in either its manufacture or placement, it can cause a misalignment which, in the particular case, may still be acceptable, may be wholly unacceptable, or may be somewhere in between, depending upon the particular application in which it is being used.
The crimping type mating part has the same problems and further, is subject to the introduction of errors in alignment during crimping.
Moreover connectors are typically crimped or epoxied in a manner which may allow for adjustment in the X or Y planes, but provides little or no flexibility in adjusting for imprecision in the Z direction (i.e. the distance along the direction the connector is typically inserted) or for inaccuracies in xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpitchxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cyawxe2x80x9d.
In either case, this variability leads to increased cost, both in labor and materials, because the tolerance error in any two given pieces may be within their respective specifications but their combined errors are sufficiently great so as to cause problems in mating or with the efficiency of the coupling of light. Thus, even if such problems are not fatal to use of the components, they may nevertheless adversely affect performance and/or reliability.
We have recognized the above problems and created a way to:
1) ensure that the mating part to which connectors are attached are put on with high alignment precision,
2) ensure mating parts are secured permanently (absent unusual circumstances) on a module, and
3) allows flexibility in at least the three dimensions so as to reduce the precision required on pieces inside the connector and/or the mating part.
In general, the invention relates to the integration of connectors. More particularly, we have devised an optical connector mating unit, that can be mounted on another component, for example, an opto-electronic module, in a way that provides for high alignment accuracy between the two while reducing the accuracy requirements needed for those parts while ensuring that a good connection between an optical connector and the other component will be created.
Depending upon the particular implementation, our approach may have one or more of a number of advantages, including simplicity of manufacture, significantly lower tolerance on parts for connection, real-time flexibility on distance in the xe2x80x98Zxe2x80x99 dimension, flexibility in roll, pitch or yaw positioning, and an ability to compensate for slight variations in individual components on which the mating portion is mounted or to which the mating portion connects.
The advantages and features described herein are a few of the many advantages and features available from representative embodiments and are presented only to assist in understanding the invention. It should be understood that they are not to be considered limitations on the invention as defined by the claims, or limitations on equivalents to the claims. For instance, some of these advantages are mutually contradictory, in that they cannot be simultaneously present in a single embodiment. Similarly, some advantages are applicable to one aspect of the invention, and inapplicable to others. Thus, this summary of features and advantages should not be considered dispositive in determining equivalence. Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following description, from the drawings, and from the claims.